The Gifted Three
by Taccora
Summary: Chapter 9 is on my Harry Potter Web Site. Addy is on my prophile.
1. Gifted 01

Chapter 1

The Gifted Three

By: [Arayanna][1]

Featuring Harry Potter

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger sat in the living room of the hotel room she was sharing with her two bestfriend's, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. This was a gift from their parent's at the end of their 5th year at Hogwarts. They always wanted to visit the states and what better way then to visit New York for a month.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were a little apprehensive at first along with Hermione's parent's but after careful consideration they decided to let them go. Harry really didn't have to work hard to convince the Dursley's to let him go because they really didn't want him home anyway and the fact that they weren't paying for anything made them even happier that he was going. The only thing that almost made them say he couldn't go would be because he would be having fun and they didn't want that. All Harry had to do was mention Sirus's name and they caved in like usual.

Hermione sat in the living room of the mostly dark hotel room and fingered the silver pentacle she recieved from Professor Dumbledor in her 3rd year. While fingering the pentacle she stared at the full moon as if she willed it to answer the question's of her fate.

~*~ _Hermione's recap of the past_ ~*~

As the year's progressed in Hogwarts I knew instantly that we were different from everyone else at the school. Mostly everyone noticed Harry because in their opinion he was _the boy who lived_ through all of Voldemort's attacks bt no one ever saw the depth of the situation.

As the years progressed Harry, Ron and I had been sent to go back to Hogwarts a month and a half before everyone else and then appariate back to platform 9 and 3/4. See everyone thought that Harry was the only one who could and always have defeated Voldemort but that wasn't entirely true. The summer of my 3rd year, which was the same year Professor Dumbledor gave Harry, Ron and I our silver pentacles, Dumbledor told us that we were the gifted three that the phrophecy talked about.

Very few knew of the real phrophecy, which stated that the most powerful decendants of Hogwarts' inventors would fight in the ultimate battle of evil and come out victorious. See Harry, Ron, and I are the chosen three. We are the most powerful magical beings since Godric Gryffindor himself.

You see Harry and Ron are Gryffindor's heir and I am the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. You see not many people know that the lady Ravenclaw bared a child of Gryffindor but it's true. See Harry, Ron and I are mages but only four other people know about that; Dumbledor, McGonagall, Lupin and Sirus. Like everything natural, magic is harvested in the universe and that's why wizards and witches use wands and talismands to control and direct certain powers towards a certain target but Ron, mine, and Harry's case the power comes from inside us. New powers appear often and that's why we spend most of the summer's at Hogwarts. So we could harvest our new power and keep it under control.

Dumbledor was the first to catch the truth about us because he himself is a mage, only half but a mage nonetheless. He knew that we were part of the phrophecy because even when Harry went after the Sorceror's Stone he had help from Ron and I. When he went to save Ginny for Voldermort he had help from Ron, when he had to save Sirus from getting the kiss of death I was there, and when he had to fight Voldemort in the Tri-Wizarding Tornament he was alone and defeated him b himself. that said that what Harry lacked in certain areas Ron and I helped out in but that he was also fully capable of taking care of himself if need be. The real reason Voldemort tried to kill Harry was because he knew Harry was a mage and he felt that if Harry had even a forth of his natural power he would be able to kill him with a flick of his wrist and that threatened his leadership over the world.

It was easy to keep people from finding out all three of them were mages because people thought it was heredtary, indeed it was but not only from your parents. It goes way down to your ancestory. Harry, Ron and I are the only recorded full mages in over 2 centuries. Harry's parent's as well as Ron's were only half mages and their strong genes resulted into making a full mage. Everyone wondered how I got my power but when they found out who's heir I was they were pretty sure I got it because of ancestory. There hadn't been magic in my family for over a century so they just called themselves muggles when in all reality they weren't. It was very funny that Mr. Olivander didn't notice that we were mages when he gave us our wands but we figured he was just losing his touch.

After our 4th year we didn't really need our wands but we had to use them to keep our cover. It was a well known fact that mages didn't need or really use wands because they already had the power so if people say them using the wands, they would never guess that they were mages.

~*~ _Back into regular time_ ~*~

I was thinking over my past when I felt the sofa go down. It felt as if someone was sitting next to me. I turned around to see Harry's green eyes probing mine.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked.

"Nothing...why are you up?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I couldn't sleep and decided to watch some television but I saw you sitting here. Now I'll ask you again, what's wrong," Harry asked.

"Nothing," I said as I nervously fingered my pentacle. I couldn't let him know what I was thinking before he came out. I had let my mind wander pass that line I had set a long time ago and I will not let Harry know what I was thinking.

"You know you can tell me anything right, Hermi?" Harry asked.

"Yes...it's just that if I tell you you're either gonna get angy or you're gonna feel uncomfortable around me," I said as I turned my head away from his intense gaze.

"I seriously doubt that," Harry said.

I looked at him for a minute and felt that it was time tell him my biggest secret. A secret that has been harvesting in me for a while. "Harry...for a couple of years...okay let me start over. Harry I'm in love with you and have been for some time," I said as I turned away from him.

Harry just sat there looking at Hermione as if he was waiting for her to finish.

I looked at him and said, "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Is that all you wanted to say?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you smiling? Do you find something funny? I told you something that was heart felt and you sit there sm..." I started but was cut off by Harry's lips.

I sat there shocked for a minute but I quickly got over the shock of the kiss and responded with just as much instensity and passion and Harry gave out. My hand went around his neck and twirled the hair on the nape of his neck while he caressed my cheekswith his fingers. We slowly separated an Harry smiled when he noticed how flushed I was.

"Now was that so hard?" Harry aked m as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pushed her towards him so that she leaned her back against his chest.

"Actually it was," I said.

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Harry I have known you for almost 6 years and not once did you show romantic interest towards me. I have been in love with you for years I'm happy I told you because a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders but you never once gave me a signal that you even had an ounce of romantic feelings in you towards me. Why Harry? Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?" I asked.

"Basically the same reason you didn't tell me. I have been in love with you since our 3rd year but I figured I could never have you so I went to someone else I thought was cute, which happened to b Cho. It was ver hard for me to keep my feelings inside when I spend 75% of my life with you. Now that e have eveything out in the open, do you think that you migt want to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

I turned toward Harry and kissed him full on the lips with all the passion I could muster and then I resumed my earlier position and said, "What do you think?"

"I think I found myself a girlfriend," Harry replied.

We talked for hour reminicising about the past, present, and near future. During our conversation we both fell asleep in each others arms.

   [1]: mailto:arayanna@hotmail.com



	2. Gifted 02

Chapter 2

The Gifted Three

By: [Arayanna][1]

Featuring Harry Potter

**Chapter 2**

That morning Ron awoke to find Harry and Hermione sleeping in each other's arms. _Well it's about time_, Ron thought with a smile on his face. He always knew that Harry and Hermione were destined to be together. He ordered room service and took a shower. After he got out of the shower he put on a pair of boxer's, baggy black jeans, and a white wife beater.

After he was done dressing he went to the living room area and woke up Harry and Hermione right before room service arrived. When he opened the door he heard the shower start and figured it was either Harry or Hermione taking a shower.

After breakfast they decided to go to the movies and see the new Nicole Kidman movie so they took the elevator down to the hotel lobby and hailed a cab. They stopped at the _Sun Rise_ theater and bought their tickets. While they waited for the movie to start Hermione went to get something to eat. While she was standing in the line she saw some girl staring at her but she didn't feel like getting in trouble by Dumbledor so she ignored their stares.

"Yeah, she's the one," the blonde said.

"Yeah, she came with the cute dark haired guy," the brunette said.

"What if they're together? How exactly do you plan on getting him Renee?" the blonde asked.

"Well, 'll flirt with him then I'll flaunt a little of myself and if everything goes according to plan, by the end of the movie, I'll have myself a new boy toy," Renee said as they walked into the theater.

After Hermione got her popcorn and slushy she walkedback into the theater and sat between Ron and Harry After she sat down that Renee girl and the blonde one came and sat next to Harry. Hermione knew that she should tell Harry their intentions so she used her telepathic ability to talk to Harry.

"Harry, you see those girls next to you?" she asked.

"Yeah why?" Harry asked also using his telepathic ability.

"When I was out getting some popcorn I heard her and her friend say that they were going to make you their new boy toy. I guess everyone wants a little Harry. Wizard or not," Hermione said telepathically while she let out a giggle.

"Well I guess if they want to play that we can play. Are you in or what?" Harry asked

"Oh I'm in we just can't do magic or Dumbledor will raise bloody hell," Hermione replied.

While they watched the movie Renee started to rub her hand gently up his thigh. Harry uickly grbbed her hand and gently pushed it off him. Renee looked a little surprised athis action but she quickly recovered She rubed her leg up and down his leg expecting him to give but she didn't get the response she wanted. Harry got up and walked down the aisle and sat next to Ron.

Renee and the blonde looked surprised that Harry actually got up and moved. They looked over at Hermione and saw the smirk on her face. They thought that she must have said something to arry so they tapped her on her shoulder and motioned for her to meet them outside. Hermione nodded and walked over to them and they walked out of dark theater. They walked to the empty side of the lobby which just happened to be the game room. After they were in a secluded area Renee turned to Hermione and said, "Did you tell that dark haired boy something about us?" the blonde asked.

"Now why would I do something like that?" Hermione asked feining innocence.

"Maybe because you heard what and Toni were talking about." Renee replied.

"What would that be? I don't even know you so how would I tell him something about people I don't even know?" Hermione asked.

"Well then why did he turn us down? I mean mostly all guys like when we do what we did?" Toni said dumbfounded.

"Maybe it could be because you're not his type, or that you're too forward, or maybe because he's already dang someone. But then again it could be because I told him what you said," Hermione replied with a smirk.

"You what?" Renee asked angrily.

"I told him what you said," Hermione repeated.

"You stupid bitch!" Renee yelled.

"What that's supposed to hurt me? At least I'm not a bloody muggle like you. Look I have to go because I'm missing the movie." Hermione said as she turned to leave.

As Hermione turned to leave the two girls grabbher arms and said, "Oh no you're not going now. We have some business to take care of," Renee said in a menacing voive.

Hermione knew that these girls were going to try something she knew would have her hurting if she just stood there so she did the only thing could without getting caug using her magic by the muggle. She gathered all the energy in her body and when they went to punch her she did a back flip and pushed her arms together so that the girl ran into her other and punched each other with so much intensity that they knocked each other out. She looked at them and shook hehead and said, "That wasn't very smart", and walked back into the theater.

Hermione walked in the theater and sat in her seat. Harry was back in his original spot and looked at Herimone to see what happened. He used his telepathic powers to ask her what happened but she said it was nothing so he left her alone and continued to watch the movie.

Later that evening they went back to the hotel and went to sleep. They really wanted to go to a club but they new they were underage and knew that they wouldn't be able to get in. Their month in New York went by quickly and before they knew it, it was their last night in New York and they really wanted to go dancing. They decided to go to a Rave because it was the next best thing to a club.

Hermione put on a pair of low cut blue jeans that had a silver and gray belt on it, she also had on a white triangular cut cropped shirt that was outlined in light gray, and she put on a pair of gray and white sneakers. She had her long brown hair framing her face and finished off her outfit by putting on some clear lipgloss and a hinestone tattoo on her stomach.

Harry had the body that most men wished he had and he decided to wear something that would show it off. He put on a pair of baggy fit black jeans that showed the hem of his black Calvin Klien boxers, a black wife beater that clung to his chest, and he put a black bandana over his head to cover his messy black hair and he finished off his emsamble by putting on a pair of black air mac plus'.

Ron had an equally fit body anf he was the flirt of the three so he put on something that left little to the imagination but still left a since of mysteriousness. He put on a black muscle shirt, baggy kacki colored pants, and a pair of black air mac plus'. He placed his pentacle inside his shirt as did Harry and Hermione and walked in the living room where they were waiting. Once they did a once over and was satisfied with their appearance they walked out of the hotel room and took a cab to the Rave.

They soon arrived at the spot and paid the driver and walked into the club. Ron immediately found a girl that caught his interest and left Harry and Hermione alone. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to the dance floor and danced with Hermione from behind. Their bodies danced sensously to the fast paced music. While they danced Harry noticed how well Hermione's body fit next to his and how at ease he felt in her presence. It was as if the Gods made Hermione with him in mind. As they continued to dance Harry's hand caressed her waist and she quickly spun around to face him and wraooed her arms around his neck and grinded her body to him.

Across the dance floor Ron stood with a dark haired girl who looked vaguely familiar. They walked to a quieter part of the room and she said, "Hey Ron."

Ron looked at ger surprised and said, "How did you know my name?"

"I go to school with you Ron. Please don't tell me you never noticed the dark haired girl that sat in back of you at potions," she said. But when she noticed his blank look she said, "My name is Karen Chasez and I'm one of Hermione's roommate's."

"Damn girl you sure do know how to change you appearance. I mean what happened to the quiet jeans wearing Karen we all sat with at kunch?" Ron asked amazed with her change.

"I'm still here only I'm wearing a black form fitting skirt and a red spaghetti strapped shirt. Anyway, would you like to dance?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go," he said as she gently grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. They danced for three hours, pausing in between that time to get water from the bar, when Ron started to get tired and called Harry and Hermione telepathically telling them to meet him at the entrance of the party.

Before they knew it, it was time for them to board the train for Hogwarts but they were thankful that they at least got to go shopping during they stay at the Big Apple. Harry, Ron, and Hermione grabbed their trunks and made sure they had everything and they appariated to the outside of Platform 9 and 3/4. They got on the train that was waiting for them and sat in their regular seats. They knew their month and a half at Hogwarts would not be a relaxing one.

   [1]: mailto:arayanna@hotmail.com



	3. Gifted 03

Chapter 3

The Gifted Three

By: [Arayanna][1]

Featuring Harry Potter

**Chapter 3**

I cuddled next to Harry on our ride to Hogwarts and listened to Ron talk about Karen. I could tell that he had a thing for this girl and from the way Karen had been acting the other night, I knew she had feelings for him too.

We were a little tired because we were up all night dancing so we soon fell asleep only to wake up with the train at its final destination. We got up and exited the train. We got in one of the floating chariots and rode to the school.

When we got there we met up with Professor McGonagall who was waiting for us at the door of the castle. "Hello, children. How was your ride?" she asked.

"Same old same old," we said in unison.

"Okay, get settled in and then meet the group in the training room," McGonagall replied before she walked into the castle.

We went to Gryffindor tower and gave the fat lady in the picture the password. We walked in and went in our separate directions and started to get settled. We unpacked and got ready for our training session.

I took a quick shower and put mu hair in a high pony tail and put a baby blue bandana around my head. I wore a baby blue sports bra with matching baggy baby blue sweat pants and my all babyblue uptowns. I sprayed on my lavender scented body splash and then put on my pentacle and walked out my of room, down the stairs and into the common room where I waited for Harry and Ron to finish dressing.

~*~

Harry had just got out of the shower and started to get dressed while Ron went to take his shower. He put on a pair of baggy black sweat pants, a green wife beater and a pair of black uptowns. He put on his pentacle and wrapped a black bandana around his messy black hair. When he was done he walked down the stairs to the common roon where he saw Hermione lounging on one of the comfy chairs in front of the fire. He walked over to her, picked her up, sat in her spot and placed her in his lap where she snuggled closer to him for comfort.

~*~

Ron was in the process of getting dressed while Harry and Hermione were snuggled in front of the fire. He put on a pair of gray baggy sweat pants and a white wife beater. He put on his pentacle and white uptowns and left the room to meet Harry and Hermione in the commone room.

~*~

When we were all ready we left the common room and met our teachers in the training room. When we got there we met up with Professor's McGonagall, Dumbledor, and Lupin. Sirius stood off to the side smiling at Harry. Professor Dumbledor smiled and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," we said in unison.

"Okay, Harry you're going to work with Professor McGonagall and I on your telepathic ability as well as your skills in telekinesis. Hermione, you're going to work with Sirius on your self denfense techniques and Ron you're going to work with Lupin on counter spells. Now get into position," Professor Dumbledor said in his usual energetic voice.

We all got into our spots and started to work. Sirius and I were in a heated battle. He threw a kick at my head but I ducked and swept my leg under his feet. When he fell I kicked his side and flipped before he could grab my foot. He got up and ran towards me with immense speed and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over and tried to catch my breath. While I was trying to regain my breath he we and pulled my arm as if he was trying to pull it out of its socket. I screamed and forcefully kicked him in the gut and kneed him in the face. We went on like that for almost two hours while the others were training.

Harry was sitting cross legged and floating in the air with his eyes glowing. He was throwing different things at Dumbledor and McGonagall at lightening speed. They had to work very hard to block these objects because Harry had impeccable control and power especially when it came to his telekonetic power. When they were absolutely positive that Harry could move things with his mind at any time he willed it to they switched and started to throw things at him and he had to use his pwer to stop the objects from hitting him.

They threw books, desks, and chairs at him with their minds and he had to override their grips and explode the objects. He didn't miss an object and his eyes glowed brighter with the more power he used. It went on like that for the next 30 minutes and then they had him penetrate their minds which was hard because they had spent a good percentage of their lives building mental defenses. Harry was in their minds and reading their thoughts in 20 minutes. When that was done he learned how to tear up people's psyche and that took about an hour to get down.

Ron was learning different death curses. He was spitting them out back and forth but he couldn't dodge it or block it so he had to memorize it and work on different counter spells. What made us different than all the others who have tried and failed was that we could block the unforgivable curses and that made our training much easier to do because we only had to worry about self defense, power of the mind, and different curses and spells.

When we were done training we went to the Great Hall and had dinner. Harry sat next to me and Ron sat next to him. Harry looked at my side and saw a bruise and started to softly rub his hanf over it. "What happened?"

"Oh that's nothing. Sirius and I were fighting and he kicked me in the side but it doesn't hurt. I'll just have to wear large shirts for a while. You're getting good with your telepathy and telekinesis. Sometimes you look freaky when your eyes start to glow," I replied. 

"I look scary, huh?" Harry said making his eyes glow.

"Sometimes you do but don't go trying to scare me because we can do that too?" I said poiting at Ron and myself.

After we finished dinner we went back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ron went into the boys dormotory while I went to the girls. I was still sore from my workout with Sirius so I decided to take a soak instead of a shower. After I was done I changed into my black silk pajamas and crawled into my comfy 4 poster bed.

   [1]: mailto:arayanna@hotmail.com



	4. Gifted 04

Chapter 4

The Gifted Three

By: [Arayanna][1]

Featuring Harry Potter

**Chapter 4**

We had spent the entire time at Hogwarts working out and perfecting our techniques. It was finally time for us to meet our friends at the train station in England and we knew we had to get there before everyone else so that no one would ask us why they didn't have our trunks.

When they were dressed they all appairiated to Platform 9 and 3/4. I looked thugged out in my outfit. I had a few bruises on my body and I couldn't exactly explain how they got there without telling them I'm taking self defense and why.

Well, we finally popped up in front of the magenta Hogwarts train. We walked into the train and sat in out regular seats. Soon people started to walk in the train and go to their seats. All of a sudden voices were blasted and doors were being opened and closed. Since people were now boarding we decided to go out and see if Ron's parents were there.

When we got outside we saw a bunch of 1st and 2nd years but no one that they knew. We noticed a few students staring at us...well staring at Harry so we walked to a corner and waited for our friends to arrive.

Ten minutes later a group waked in. It was Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. We walked up to them and gave then a hug. "Hey Mrs. Weasley," I replied.

"Hello dear. How was your time in the States?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at them.

"It was great. It was definetly a trip to remember," I said while recieving nods from Harry and Ron.

"So did y'all go to any malls?" Ginny asked.

"I went shopping like I was never going to see another store. I have so many new clothes and I brought them all. How was your summer?" I asked Ginny

"It was boring to say the least but hey, here's the new year and I'm a 5th year so things are looking up." Ginny said right before there was a big commotion.

We looked to the entrance to see who it came from and we soon found out who caused the disruption. Draco and his goons decided that they wanted a grand entrance. When he looked at us we rolled our eyes and walked onto the train.

Ginny walked with us to our compartment. She sat next to Ron on the other side of the compartment while I sat next to Harry. we didin't cuddle like we did the last time because we didn't want everyone to know that we were a couple yet.

As soon as we got comfortable the compartment door was opened by none other than the winch herself, Cho Chang. She was in her usual slut gear and she smiled when she caught eyes with Harry but that soon changed when she saw me sitting next to him. I knew she dispised me and believe you me the feeling was mutual.

She walked over to Harry and smiled, "How was your vacation Harry?"

"It was good Cho. What exactly do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how my boyfriend's summer was," she said feining hurt.

"Girl please. I haven't been your boyfriend for almost 6 months now. It's over," Harry said lightly but firmly.

"But Harry we were so good together. We can be good again," Cho said in a soft voice.

"No we can't. I don't think my girl would appreciate that," Harry said earning a surprise look from Cho as well as Ginny.

"Who's this girl you're dating Harry?" Cho asked.

"That's none of your concern Cho. Just know that I'm not feelin' you and that I have a girl that I'm happy with," Harry said.

"Alright, I'll leave but know that this ain't over and you will want me back before the year is over," she said as she turned to walk to the door.

"I seriously doubt that Cho but if that will get you through your day than be my guest," Harry said before she walked out the compartment.

"So who do you go with Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Harry asked.

"You know I can," she said anxiously waiting for Harry's answer.

"I think I can trust you with this. I'm dating Hermione," he said as he grabbed my hand.

"I knew it!" Ginny said with a big smile on her face.

"How did you know?" I asked, surprised at her reaction.

"I always thought that you and Harry would be the perfect couple. I've known that y'all were perfect for each other since my 3rd year. I noticed how y'all would act towards each other and I knew that y'all were destined to be together," Ginny said with a smile.

"But I thought that you liked Harry," I said.

"Please, that was a crush and I got over that a long time ago. Harry's like another brother to me. I could never look at him romantically now. I do have a prospect for a boyfriend but I'm going to keep that underwraps for now," Ginny said with a mysterious smirk on her face.

"Is it someone we know?" I asked.

"That's a stupid question. You know mostly everyone at this school but yeah you know him," she said.

"Is he in our house?" I asked.

"No and that's all I'm saying. You won't find out until I'm ready," she said causing me to laugh.

Harry looked at me and smirked knowing exactly what I was thinking. I mean if I really wanted to know who she liked I could have probed her mind until I found out but I wasn't going to do that because she was my best friend and if she didn't want me to know than I will respect her request. Ginny just looked at me like I just lost my mind.

The train started moving and as soon as we got out of the station our compartment door opened and Karen walked in. She sat down next to Ron and Ginny looked very surprised at her motion and the lack there of on Ron's part. Ron was a well known player and he didn't usually spend quality time with a girl unless he was on a date or trying to get her to go out with him. Ginny watched as Karen leaned her head on Ron's shoulder and how Ron pulled her closer to him. It was almost as if Karen was his..."

"Wait a minute! Ron has a girlfriend?!" Ginny somewhat yelled in disbelief.

"Not exactly a girlfriend but she might be soon," Ron said smiling at Karen.

"What exactly happened while y'all were on vacation?" Ginny asked exasperated.

"We found something worth fighting for," Harry said staring at me.

"Is that so?" Draco sneered.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked in an emotionless voice.

"I wanted to know if the rumor was true. I guess it is," Draco said staring at Harry. "So who is it?" he asked.

"Who's what?" Harry asked.

"Who's your girlfriend Potter?" Drace said as if it was the only obvious answer to the question.

"What's it to you Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Human interest Potter and maybe because Cho is telling everyone that she will get you back. She thinks that you're dating someone just to get back at her for cheating on you. I just wanted to kow if it was true or not," Malfoy replied.

"Well don't worry about who I'm dating just know that my life does not revolve around Cho. I'm with my girl because I like her not because of some little revenge on Cho, I don't like her enough to do something like that," Harry said.

"Whatever Potter. I need to talk to you Weasley," Malfoy said looking at Ginny.

"Okay," she said recieving curious looks from Harry, Ron, and I.

Once she was gone I looked at Harry and said, "You don't think that Malfoy's the one she was talking about do you?"

We all looked at each other and said, "Nah", in unison.

We had a while before the witch with the snack cart would come so we all got into a comfortable position and went to sleep.

~*~

Ginny walked with Malfoy to his empty compartment. Crabbe and Goyle had went out to bother some people so Malfoy had some time to speak with Ginny privately.

"Draco..." Ginny started but was interrupted by Malfoy's finger.

"Ginny, I know that you like me and I would like you to be my girl but you can't tell anyone. My father would burn me alive if he knew I was dating a Gryffindor...a Weasley no less so I need you to keep this on the DL," Draco said.

"I'm cool with that. My brother wouldn't exactly be thrilled if they knew I was dating you either so this works both ways," Ginny said.

Draco pulled her close to him and kissed her softly but quickly on the lips. "Meet me in the Astronomy room tonight at 10," Malfoy said before he let her go.

Ginny walked back to the compartment she shared with her brother and best friends. When she got in the room she noticed that they were all asleep. She crawled over to the empty seat beside Ron and found herself going to sleep but before she did she sighed and whispered, "At least everything's calm for now." 

   [1]: mailto:arayanna@hotmail.com



	5. Gifted 05

**Chapter 5**

We all woke up around the time that the lady with the snack cart came up to us candy and stuff. We all bought ample amounts of food and sat down and ate. We started talking about out summer vacations when Lavender came in the room to make an appearance.

"Hermione, how have you beem?" she said with a fake smile.

"Fine Lavender," I said without cheer.

"Harry! How are you? I heard that you went to New York this summer. How was it in a big city all by yourself?" Lavender asked. 

"It was fun but I wasn't by myself," Harry said looking ar Lavender. 

"Who were you with?" Lavender asked with a confused look on her face. 

"I was there with Ron and Hermione," he said. 

"You got to go and spend the summer with Ron and Harry without any adult supervision?" lavender asked me with a look of envy written plainly on her face. 

"Yeah," I said. 

"Your parents let you spend the summer with two GUYS?" She asked. 

"What did you do on your vacation Lavender?" I asked, not really caring but it was the only thing I could think of to change the subject. 

"I was at home the whole time. I didn't do a damn thing but I did get to shop the last two weeks of summer so that was the only good thing," she said 

"I know, I'm glad they allow everyone about their fifth year to wear regular clothes to most classes," Karen said. 

"Wouldn't you know that Snape requires us to wear black robes to his class. I see Quidditch but why Potion?" Lavender said in an obvious dislike for Snape. 

"I'm kind of glad we wear robes to his class because id he knew we had new clothes he would probably make us do something to ruin them. You know he can be shiesty," Karen replied as Semus walked into out compartment. 

Hey, put your robes on. We'll be at Hogwarts in less than ten minutes. 

"I still don't get why we have to wear robes during the first week. I don't know about any of you but I bought a whole new wardrobe and I want to show it off," Lavender said with a frustrated sigh. 

"We wear them to show school spirit for the first years and so that they won't feel different. I mean this is their fist time here and they know no one," I said before I got up and walked into the bathroom. 

I locked the door and summoned one of my black robes. It soon appeared and I pulled it over my clothes. After I was dressed I opened the door and sat down next to Harry. Ron and Harry left and went through the same process I did before and came out with their robes on. 

When the train stopped we all got up and walked out the train. We saw Hagrid and waved a hello before we got on the floating chariot and rode to the castle. We know the routine so we immediately walked to the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. 

We watched the new students get placed into their house's but I couldn't help but wish they hurry up so that dinner would start. I didn't have to wait long because the empty plates were soon filled with different types of food. 

We ate until we couldn't anymore and since Harry and I were Prefects we had to take everyone to Gryffindor tower and tell them the new password. We quickly found ourselves in front of the Fat Lady so I gave her the password, "pagan", and then picture swung back to reveal a large opening in the wall and we all walked up the stairs that led to the common room. 

The first years were given their room assignments and they went to check it out. I went to my room and took a shower and changed into my black flannel pants and a black sports bra and went to the common room to see what everyone else was doing. 

When I came down I noticed that there were only a hand full of people still up. I walked over to the large couch in front of the fire place and sat down. Semus turned his head towards me and his eyes got large. 

"Damn," he whispered loudly. 

Harry and Ron turned towards him to see what was the matter. 

"What?" Ron asked. 

"Hermione has changed alot these past few years. I never really noticed how much she's changed until now. She gorgeous," Semus said staring at me. 

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked. 

"Just look," Semus said pointing to me and I was as red as a tomato by this point. 

Ron had seen me like this before but he had to admit that I looked good. "Yeah, she's pretty but I just see Hermi like that. She like my sister," Ron said. 

"What do you think Harry?" Dean asked. 

"She's beautiful, she always been beautiful," Harry said staring at me. 

"Hold up Harry. What's up with the 'She's beautiful' stuff? I thought she was your bestfriend and don't you have a girl?" Semus asked. 

"You're right on all accounts but Hermi's..." 

"Very tired so I'll see you all later," I said interrupting Harry. I walked over to Ron and gave him a hug goodnight and then I walked to Harry. I gave him a warm hug and put my lips to his ear and whispered, "I love you." With that said I waved at everyone else and went to my room for some much needed sleep. 

* * *

That morning I was the first person up like usual so I went to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. When I was done I dried off and rubbed on my lavender scenter lotion and got dressed. I put on a yellow shirt that had a triangular chunk missing that let my belly button ring be seen. I put on a pair of blue jeans that had yellow design on it and put my hair in a messy bun that left two tendrils to frame my face. I put on my dark red lipstick and slipped on my brown shoes and grabbed my robe as I left the room. 

I walked down the stairs and into the common room. Nobody was up yet like I expected because it was only 6:30 am and most people were up and ready at 7:00 am. I walked to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. 

When I got there it was mostly empty. I saw a few people at the Racvenclaw table but they kept mostly to themselves as did I. I put my books on the tanle and started to fill my plate with food. After I had sausages, eggs and toast I started eating. As soon as I took a drink of pumpkin juice everyone started to come in the Great Hall and sit at their tables. I looked at my watched and it was 7:00, they were right on time. Semus sat across from me and Dean sat next to him. Ron and Harry sat on both sides of me and Karen sat next to Ron. 

I had Transfiguration first and her class started at 7:25 so I stood up and it was then that I noticed that Dean and Semus had been staring at me and now their mouths had dropped. 

"What?" I asked as I picked up my robe and my books. 

"How did you get a stomach like that. I mean it has ripples...Janet Jackson ripples," he said. 

"I work out," I said quietly. 

"Um...do you want to go out sometime?" Semus asked. 

"That wouldn't work. I have a boyfriend and I don't look at you in that way," I said gently. 

"Oh okay," Semus said blushing. 

"Don't worry about it Semus, you didn't know. I have to go so I'll see y'all later," I said walking out of the Great Hall. 

* * *

The day was finally over and I walked to the Great Hall for dinner. When I got there I noticed that the crew were already there eating dinner. I sat in my regualr seat and put food on my plate. 

As soon as I started chewing on my chicken Dumbledore came out to make an announcement. He stood and did the voice projection spell and began to speak. 

I am proud to tell you that we now have a fighting club. You will learn sef defense using magic and hand-in-hand combat skills. There's a sign-up sheet ouseide. The first class is tomorrow evening. Your instructor will be Professor Snape so the students seeing him tomorrow evening will go to this class instead of potions but that for tomorrow only," Dumbledore said before sitting back in his seat and taking off the voice projection spell. 

Harry, Ron, and I agreed to sign up because it was great training and nobody would suspect anything. 

After we finished eating dinner, we got up and walked out of the Great Hall to Gryffindor tower. Once we were in the common room we went out separate ways so that we could change clothes. 

I went in my room and took a quick shower with my lavender scented shower gel. When I was done I put on my undergarments and my spagheti strapped pajama top wuth matching loose fitting pants. I put my hair in a tight bun and walked back down to the common room where Harry sat on the couch waiting for me. 

Harry had on gray baggy sweatpants and a white wife beater. I walked over and curled up next to him. He took a finger and gently lifted my head so that he could look into my eyes. 

His gaze pulled me in and before I knew it, my lips were enclosed in his in a gentle caress. I sat up a bit and wrapped my arms around his neck while his right hand caressed my cheek. 

My whole world exploded and went off course. Harry's kisses were mind blowing. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and I clutched him for the only stable thing I felt at the moment. 

He ran his tongue over the roof of my mouth causing me to shudder in delight and moan lightly. I heard Harry giggle but that was over quickly when he felt my tongue interwine with his. 

We were really getting into the kiss and my mind was clouded with thoughts of Harry and Harry only. The only thing I could do was feel and react but that soon changed when I head a loud 'Oh My God'. 

We separated and turned to see most of the people in our house staring at us with their moiths open and i started to blush. I slid down the couch to put some space between Hary and I then turned to see everyone staring at us. 

"What?" I asked. 

You and Harry were just kissing and you both said that you were involved with someone. Why did you lie tto us like that. I thought we were your friends," Semus said hurt. 

"We didn't lie. We are dating people...each other," I said. 

"You're dating Harry!? When did this happen," Semus yelled. 

"Over the summer," I said. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating her Harry? You knew I liked her and you didn't even tell me you were her boyfriend," Semus said. 

"Well we didn't really want it out besides you didn't really show interest towards her until yesterday," Harry said. 

"This conversation is nice and all but I do have to get up early tomorrow so goodnight," I said as I got up and walked towards the girls dormortory. 

As I laid down to go to sleep one thing ran through my mind, _Harry has some lethal lips_.

* * *

next   
Feedback 


	6. Notice

**Notice**

I will not be updating this story on fan fiction.net because sometimes it won't let me upload chapters but Chapter 6 is written and iso n my Harry Potter site. The addy is : http://arayanna.tripod.com 


	7. chspter 8 notice

Chapter 8 is up on my site now. 


	8. chapter 9 notice

**Chapter 9**

    Everyone sat in Three Broomsticks and drunk their butter beer and ate potato crisps. They talked about everything from what they did over summer break to what they were alergic to. While they were talking Hermione looked up and saw this old jewelry store and she didn't know what it was but it just drew her to it. She excused herself from the table and walked out. She crossed the street and entered the store. 

    She looked around and something caught her eye. It was three silver rings that had a ruby, emerald and amethist encrusted on it. While she was observing the rings a lady popped up and smiled at her. She then began to speak. 

    "Would you like anything particular today?" 

    "Yeah...I was wondering about these rings. Are they for sell or just display?" Hermione asked. 

    "They are for sell," the older lady replied. 

    "I would like to purchase them. How much do they cost?" Hermione asked. 

    "They're six galleons each. So it would be 18 galleons," the woman replied as she took out the rings and wrapped them up. Hermione handed the lady the money and walked out the store. She noticed then that everyone had started to board the train back to Hogwarts so she rushed to the train and sat in her seat. She put the rings in her pocket and got comfortable for the trip back to school. 

***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤***

    Harry woke up early Monday morning and stretched as he got out of bed. After he got out all of the kinks in his back and arms he walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Twenty minutes later he walked out of the bathroom in his boxers and a towel around his neck while everyone else woke up. He looked through his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of blue jeans, an orange shirt, and his timberlands. He put in his clear contacts and sprayed some get in his hair. He figured that if his hair wouldn't go the way he wanted it would at least stay in place. He picked up his books then walked out of the door. 

    Ron woke up and jumped in the shower. After he was clean he sprayed on a bit of cologne then proceeded to get dressed. She threw on a pair of gray pants and a gray shirt. He grabbed his books and walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤***

    Hermione woke up and yawned. She noticed that it was one of those days where she would be running a little late. Lavender was already up and dressed and Hermione had to admit that Lavender's outfit was cute. She wore a pair of white hip huggers, a red sleeveless shirt and her blonde hair was in a high pony tail. 

    Hermione took a quick shower then put on a pair of black jeans and a yellow tube top. She put her hair in a high pony tail that was held by a yellow scrunchie. She picked up her books and walked out of her dorm and made her way to the Great Hall. 

    Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat in her regular seat and ate the eggs and toast. While she was chewing she remembered that she still hadn't given Harry and Ron their rings. She dug in her pant pocket and took out two ring boxes and handed the correct one to each Harry and Ron. 

    "What is it Hermi?" Ron asked. 

    "A gift." 

    Both Harry and Ron opened the boxes to find two magnificent pair's of ring's. Ron's ring had a silver band with a blood red jewel in the middle with thin wisps of silver splayed purposefully over the jewel. Harry's ring was the exact same only he had a emerald green jewel instead of red. The both put their rings on their right ring finger and thanked Hermione for their gift. 

    "Thank you so much Hermi but why would you get us rings and not one for yourself?" Ron asked. 

    "Oh but I did get myself one," she replied displaying her right hand. "It's the exact same as the one's that you have only instead of having a green and red jewel mine is a yellowish almost gold jewel." 

    "So what do you think Snape is going to make us do today?" Hermione asked. 

    "Most likely something that we won't like. Our house just beat his so I don't think that he would too happy with Gryffindor let alone us since we did it," Harry said. 

    "I think you're right but what's the worse thing he can do to us? Make us fight each other and lord knows that that's nothing new," Hermione somewhat joked causing their table to laugh. 

    "Did you see the look on Draco's face when he lost though? That was priceless," Ron stated. 

    "Oh I saw it but I forgot about that when I beat Cho. I really didn't mean to beat her so badly but the girl actually hit me! She had some nerve," Hermione rambled. 

    "Now that was an awesome battle right there. I didn't know you had it in you Hermione," Dean said then the bell rang. 

    "Another day full of classes," Ron said. 

    "Yeah but at least we're going to a class held by Snape that we're actually better than the Slytherin's," Harry replied. 

    "This is going to be a good day," Ron said as he and Harry walked to their class. 


End file.
